One-Four-Three
by felixiglesias8
Summary: A Short Story or so. Fukiyose didn't expected it but when she saw a photo that involved Kamijou Touma, she and her classmates, especially Tsuchimikado and Aogami, set out an investigation to find out who is allegedly dating their supposedly misfortunate classmate. This led her to a lot of things that made her see the other side of the Imagine Breaker wielder. INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Part 1: Picture

**PART 1: Picture**

Kamijou Touma is, without doubt, a very misfortunate guy but this time, it was his fault for being ultimately careless.

It was one cold afternoon of the second week of April on a certain high school and Fukiyose Seiri, now a third year high school student, was peacefully walking along the corridors of their school when she happened to pass by their locker where they usually put their belongings. She would have ignored it if it wasn't for a single locker that was unlocked and it was half-open because the winds had forcefully blew it ajar. Grunting, she then walked over and realized that it belonged to none other than her male classmate that she blatantly 'hates' for blaming his poor academic skills on bad luck.

_And now, this idiot Kamijou can't even lock his own locker. _Fukiyose once again felt her nerves was about to explode in anger whenever she imagines the boy smiling at her like a fool. But as she was about to lock it herself, a picture stuck on the back of the metal door caught her attention.

_Huh, what's this? _

Normally, she isn't one to pry on other people's business but something about this photo and the fact that it belonged to that spiky haired boy flared Fukiyose's interests. At a first glance, the picture looked perfectly normal but then, the Iron Wall Girl noticed an indistinct hint that something happened between the two of them, which made her do nothing but to gape in shock.

"Who the fucking hell is this?!" Fukiyose can't help but scream in rage as her eyes are fixated upon one unfamiliar figure in the group picture. Well, in her defense, everyone aside from Kamijou and Index are unfamiliar to her at all.

In her stupor, she didn't notice Kamijou enter the hallway as well and when he was five feet, he was surprised and at the same time, alarmed at what he correctly thought is Fukiyose looking at the supposed secret photo. _Are we that too obvious or what? Such misfortune. _The spiky haired boy sighed as he was amused by what he is seeing.

In a split of a second, more people began to pour in the hallway and they were soon attracted to what they were seeing.

"What is it? Picture of Kami-yan's girlfriend?" Tsuchimikado, who overheard that one-sided conversation loudly, joked in a rather loud voice, which attracted more unwanted attention.

It took only a few seconds before they were surrounded by their classmates with eyes sparkling curiously, especially the girls, who are quite interested about the possibility of their Kamijou Touma going out with someone. Though they soon found themselves disappointed upon seeing the picture—nothing was special about it and the people in the picture are individuals they don't even know.

"Oi Fukiyose-sama, So you're interested in Kami-yan's private life since you're rummaging through his things?" This suspicion—or rather, a joke—had been rooted on Aogami's mind for a very long time. He wouldn't let at a perfect chance like this gone waste, would he?

"What the?! Who gave you that idea?!" The Forehead Deluxe looked startled at this unexpected turn of events and then stole a glance at Kamijou, who barely maintained his calm, asking for back up. She kept sending the message _Hey, say something, Bakamijou_ through eye contact to the spiky haired boy but he didn't even gave a response.

"You're not?" Aogami was obviously kidding.

"Of course not!" Fukiyose denied vehemently. "Why would I want to do anything with this lazy bum! Besides, from that one hint, it looked like he had perfectly hidden his relationship with that girl for a long time from us!" She then narrowed her eyes towards the boy who is the subject of the matter.

Fukiyose's statement made their classmates gasp in unison. Then they were busy discussing how unbelievable this shocking truth was, judging from how close they were.

"Fukiyose, it's not like you to spread gossips," It was at this point that Kamijou opened his mouth, "Please, do not spread unnecessary rumor," Kamijou had warned her, even though it was not entirely false to begin with.

Fukiyose merely glared angrily at Kamijou, who simply stared back with a stoic expression.

"Since we don't have classes anymore today, I'll be taking my leave," Kamijou intended to leave now before anything escalates, "Good job in making the third year, everyone." All of the sudden, he sprinted towards the exit door.

"Don't let him get away!" Fukiyose gave a chilling order and their other classmates scrambled to guard the exit.

Kamijou was forced to wrestle with Aogami just to be able to escape from his pursuers. Thanks Lady Luck on his side, Komoe had entered the hallway with Yomikawa, creating a perfect timing for the spiky haired boy to slip through the door's opening unnoticed. Kamijou threw an apologetic look at Aogami, whom he sacrificed for his escape.

"Kami-yan, you traitor!" The bluenette gritted his teeth in despair, too terrified to imagine what would happen to him next when Fukiyose learns that their prey had escaped.

_Sorry, Aogami. I'll get you an AV subscription as your birthday present._ Kamijou promised himself when he abandoned his Delta Force member for his own life.

"Huh? What's with this ruckus?" Yomikawa snarled.

"Sensei, stop him!" One of the males begged with urgency but Kamijou was nowhere to be seen, not even a glimpse.

"What? What's happening around here?" The small pinkette was basically confused about what is happening in their surroundings.

Tsuchimikado and Aogami quickly explained the situation to them so they won't have to suffed detention. Now all attentions turned to Fukiyose, who was a bit tensed when she found herself being stared at.

"Stop staring at me! I have plan" The Iron Wall Girl sighed as she somewhat admired Kamijou's endurance and loyalty, as if he intended to bring his secret to the grave. "Let's split up and investigate this crime of Kamijou!"

"What? Now? Do you know what time is it?"

"Most of Kamijou's so-called harem is also here in Academy City. Plus, we have Tsuchimikado and Aogami to speed up the investigation. We have to act fast before it's too late!" Fukiyose was somewhat fired up, intending to learn what secret is their classmate hiding.

In the end, they split into several individuals using lucky draw and started the investigation immediately.

* * *

**Fukiyose Seiri versus Kumokawa Seria**

Some of the Beauty Senpai's blockmates in college can't help but watch and stare in both amusement and curiosity at the sight of Fukiyose and Kumokawa standing side by side, both blessed and endowed with large chests and a slim body and sporting similar hairstyles. It wasn't this funny when they pass by together at a certain high school.

"Oh my. What does this copycat wants from me?" Kumokawa belittles Fukiyose, who sighed as she admitted that she was not pleased either to encounter this girl just for gathering information. But if she assigned her other classmates to do this mission, it would definitely end up in failure.

"It's about Kamijou's girlfriend. You know something about it?" Fukiyose decided to fire away, not wanting to spend around Kumokawa that much long.

"You must be kidding! Hahahaha," Kumokawa can't help but laugh, "What makes you think I know something about this?"

"Grrr, Forget it. I'm leaving," The Iron Wall Girl left as she stomps angrily outside the college grounds.

* * *

**Tsuchimikado Motoharu and Aogami Pierce versus Misaka Mikoto, Shirai Kuroko, and Shokuhou Misaki **

Misaka was having a couple of tea with Shokuhou—who forced the Railgun to take her in their little afternoon treat—and Shirai at a cafe near the hotel they're staying when suddenly, the blonde barged in and inquired for their names. Knowing how the Level Five Railgun once tried to enter their high school before settling down in Nagatenjouki, Tsuchimikado knew he must have hit the jackpot.

"Stop wasting my precious time with onee-sama," Shirai spat in a displeased tone. "Don't you see we're on a date?"

"Kuroko, shut up! Sorry about that. Why are you here? Aren't you that idiot's friends?" Misaka raised her eyebrows at their presence, knowing that they wouldn't have deliberately come meeting her if it wasn't for something importance.

"We're trying to find out who Kami-yan's girlfriend is," Tsuchimikado took the liberty to cut the chase because he wanted to go home already.

"Why would onee-sama have anything to do with this again?" Shirai snapped at the mention of Kamijou's name as her jealous heart strikes again.

Misaka and Shokuhou fell silent at this unexpected question.

If she didn't choose her words carefully, she might give them a wrong impression.

"Seriously?!" The Railgun can't believe what she heard, "How the hell did that idiot have a girlfriend? He barely could—"

"Kami-yan had been hiding a photo in his locker room that we discovered only now," Aogami confessed that they were able to retrieve an important hint before their friend ran away.

"And since you're always the one who wanted to be involved in his life, we thought you know something," Tsuchimikado added.

"How rude!" Shirai hit the table with her fist but this didn't even intimidate the two boys, "It's such a disgrace and unacceptable, shipping my onee-sama with that wild beast!"

"It's okay, Kuroko. They don't mean anything," said Misaka, calming the teleporter down. "As far as I know, that idiot always saves girls but as for a relationship? I don't know anything. But if you did found a clue, then report it to me immediately so we can confront him together."

"Aye, aye, Misaka-ojou-sama," The two idiotic pair of blue and yellow then took off.

Shirai kept grumbling and complaining a lot about Kamijou Touma while Misaka was listening with a confused expression.

"Well…it's impossible…right?" Shokuhou only managed to speak now but her mind was already in a roller-coaster ride of an imagination.

* * *

**Himegami Aisa versus Index Librorum Prohibitorum**

Himegami had to spend most of her time calming down Index, who was on a verge of a violent breakdown as she was already destroying half of the things in the dormitory where she and her partner stays.

* * *

Himegami stayed by Fukiyose's side, who was listening to the reports from the people she dispatched for this investigation through a phone call. A hint from Index's outburst and the report from Tsuchimikado indicated the person they're looking could be someone that's just around the corner.

"What a waste of time, Seiri…" Himegami sighed in disappointment.

Fukiyose was still examining and analyzing the gathered information inside her head. Something was amiss.

"One of them is telling us the secret..."

"Who? The nun…"

"Well…First thing…my woman's instinct tells me that she's someone who's not from Academy City or even from Japan..." Fukiyose's orbs then went fierce, "Second…my instincts tells me that one of them isn't telling the truth…"

"Seiri, you think too much," The Miko girl patted her head lightly. "Let's go home before our landlady in the dormitory beats us to death," She shuddered at the thought of it.

"Yeah, Aisa, let's go home first. We'll talk about this next time…"

* * *

Kamijou Touma was finally resting in a cheap restaurant after he went shopping to fill to his refrigerator since Index had basically eaten up their supplies. When he was in a deep thought, feeling bad for abandoning Aogami in his stead, his phone suddenly rang and startled him.

"Moshi…moshi…" The boy answered his phone, smiling.

"_I see that you have gone outside to escape them. How was your day?_"

Kamijou didn't answer the question because he knew that the person on the other line had already known the answer.

"I don't really mind they find out about us, _babe_."

"_I know…baby boy…_"

"By any chance, are you with Wax or that Kpop guy? I'd like to speak with one of them."

"_No but she's here. Our contact is here…_"

Silence fell between them. It felt awkward somehow. How long had it been since they talked like this on the phone every night during their last days as first years in high school?

"_Baby boy?_"

"Can you put in on speaker mode? I'd like to speak to her as well."

A minute had passed before the phone started blaring again, "_Hi! Looks like they're on your trail, huh? Well, I'm glad that they weren't able to catch you. That Fukiyose's really sneaky, huh?_"

"Yeah, right." Kamijou sighed, "But thankfully, none of them knows the real story yet and I have no plans to tell them for now since you know…Index…"

"_Well babe, you better go home before she really gets mad at you. By the way, I forgot to tell you something this morning_," Kamijou can imagine the person blowing him kisses. "_That I'm really glad I met you two years back. Thank you for not giving up on me, Touma and that you're always my number one despite being a misfortunate guy…_"

Those words made Kamijou so happy that he swore could die anytime now. He couldn't response with a cheesy line like though but that person might already know what the spiky haired boy wanted to say.

"I guess I'll see you next week, Vicky. _Salamat at walang…inumin…_"

"_Hahahaha._" The girl on the other line laughed cutely, "_It's "walang anuman" stupid. You're basically saying that you had no drink._"

"Hahaha…yeah…" Kamijou chuckled and nodded, though that person could not see him. "I'm looking forward to it, Vicky."

"_Good night, Touma…_"

"_Good night, Touma!_"

"Good night, Vicky...and to you too, Seria…"

* * *

**Next Chapter: Part Two: The Confrontation**


	2. Part 2: The Confrontation

**BlueJack22 – As expected from her. Of course, she's the disciplinarian of the Three Idiots.**

**Guest – Sorry. I was thinking about Kuroko no Basket at the same time so I got it mixed up and I kind of forgot that Misaka called Shirai as 'Kuroko."**

**Guest00 – Thanks. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**PART 2: The Confrontation**

Two days later, the dormitory where a certain Forehead Deluxe stays is in a tranquil manner as it was early in Saturday morning and at 8 AM, Fukiyose Seiri was seen jogging as part of her daily routine to keep herself fit and healthy. As she was jogging into her last lap, her mind suddenly drifted back to that one afternoon when she had stumbled upon that mystery picture that she had seen in the back of the locker room of her favorite punching bag in Kamijou Touma. _Just who the hell is that girl, if my instincts and the hints are true? _She can't help but feel annoyed that she herself cannot come up with a conclusive answer on her own.

It didn't help that when she tried to get a look at it by going back to the locker room of Kamijou yesterday, she had discovered that the picture is already gone, presumably removed by the boy himself.

_And that lazy bum didn't even go to school yesterday. The nerve of him I find hard to comprehend. _Fukiyose veins are popping as she balls her fists like she wanted to punch someone nearby. _I'll just have to kill him when he goes to school again. _

After she had already finished her jogging routine, she went back straight to her dormitory as she can feel the sweat already being absorbed by her tank top and her jogging pants. Feeling a bit tired, she opens her door and greets, "I'm home." The truth is she lived by herself in that particular unit although she and a certain Miko girl live at the same building in general.

Speaking of that girl, it seemed that Himegami was actually waiting for her to arrive at her room as she actually have a copy of Fukiyose's dormitory keys which she used to invite herself in.

"Hey, Aisa," Fukiyose was glad to see her best friend actually visiting her here, "I just got…"

"Oh finally, you're home…"

"Huh?"

Fukiyose blinked as she noticed there was another person beside Himegami who was waiting for her arrival. Narrowing her sight, she was somewhat surprised that the person who was with Himegami is none other than the person that is usually seen always with his classmate, "Uhm…sister-san?" She gawked as she sees Index, who was busy rummaging through her refrigerator while secretly, Othinus is also with her and she's sitting in her shoulder, "Aisa, why is she even here?"

"I'm sorry, Seiri," Himegami felt sorry and a bit helpless, "I stumbled upon her this morning when I was buying some cartons of orange juice and when I said I will go here for some breakfast, she said she'll come with me instead. I heard from her that Kamijou-kun left this early dawn and he only left a note to her saying that she can ask that maid from their dormitory to cook for her. Besides, it seems like she is here because she wanted to speak to you about something."

"Huh? What does she wants to talk to me about?" Fukiyose simply had no clue what the English nun wanted to talk with her about.

Unfortunately, there was still more surprises reserved for the Iron Wall Girl.

"Oh…you're here too, Silver Sister?" A familiar individual appeared out of blue behind Fukiyose.

"Oh my, it does seemed that this would be a bit hectic…"

"Hnnn. Onee-sama, I don't know why we had to do this though."

"What the—?!" Fukiyose was more than aghast to find more uninvited guests so early in the morning as it wasn't even 9 AM. "What the hell are you guys doing here in my place? And you even—"

"What the?! Short hair?! What the hell are you doing here?" Index turned around just in time to see Misaka Mikoto, the famed Level Five Railgun, Shokuhou Misaki, the Level Five Mental Out, and Shirai Kuroko, the Level Four Teleporter and one of Judgment's finest officers. Interestingly, Misaka's and Shokuhou's appearances made it appear like they got out of a stampede. Misaka had nail's scratches on her cheek (probably Shirai's doing although it's doubtful), cracked lips and faint bruises on her face. Shokuhou practically had similar appearance but without nail's scratches although overall, she looked a bit more awful as her eyes were red like she hadn't sleep a wink.

"Uhm, can somebody explain what happened to their appearances?" Himegami can't help but feel curious about their horrible faces.

"As you see, onee-sama and Shokuhou-san got into a violent fight this morning," Shirai felt ashamed as she was recounting the events a while ago, "I don't know what they happened that they got into a fight but if I hadn't arrived on time, their appearances might be even worse than right now."

But even before Fukiyose can comment on their peculiar situation, there was another knock on the door. Opening it, the Forehead Deluxe nearly wanted to shut it close as the next visitors are the two individuals she wouldn't even want to see in their class.

"Mornin' Fukiyose!"

"Hey, your room is so girly than I thought!"

"What are you two doing here?!" Fukiyose screamed at both Tsuchimikado and Aogami, who were grinning like some kind of idiots.

"Well…we have some business with all of you but first, can we grab something to eat, hehehe," Tsuchimikado apologetically asked their female classmate for some food.

"Yeah, we kind off gotten here with empty stomachs," Aogami confessed as he smiled sheepishly, "If you're not mad, please feed us, Fukiyose-sama. You would be an angel sent from above if you do."

In the end, Fukiyose had no choice but to begrudgingly invite them inside her own dormitory. Not only that, she had to even cook breakfast for her unwanted guests and their morning noise is already adding to her accumulating foul mood. It was hard to tell if they were even guests or were simply freeloaders who wanted free food and free baths.

_Next time, I'll have to charge them with every food that they eat. _Fukyose angrily though to herself as she laid down the plate of scrambled eggs, fried rice made from last night's leftover, bacons, and mochi as dessert.

As they were all eating voraciously, especially Index, since they can't help but comment that the food was really good, Fukiyose took this moment to ask them one question that has been bugging her since the English nun had entered her dorm, "So why did you all ended up crashing at my place?" She wanted to know why they took refuge at her place.

Suddenly, Misaka faced the older Fukiyose with such intensity that the latter wasn't sure if she was angry or she was just annoyed, "You already know why we're here!" She replied in an upset tone, which contradicted her actions in which she was chomping down Fukiyose's cooking delightfully.

"Huh?" The Iron Wall Girl had no idea what the Railgun was talking about.

"It's because you spread the rumor about that idiot's alleged girlfriend!" In other words, Misaka was blaming Fukiyose for being the prime suspect of ruining the peace between the members of the harem of Kamijou Touma and it was for this reason that Misaka and Shokuhou got into an ugly fight because they had accused each other of making sneaky moves into the spiky haired boy.

"Why would you do such a thing, Fukiyose?! It's not like you to be spreading gossips!" In one of his rare outbursts at their usually feared tormentor, Tsuchimikado slammed the table with an expression that is comparable with a wild bull, "Because of you, I had to mediate between several conflicts involving Kami-yan." _And one of that is a fight between Kanzaki-nee-chin and Itsuwa! _

"First and foremost, you're speaking non-sense, Tsuchimikado!" Fukiyose finally hit her boiling point and crushed a paper cup in her hand, "Second, how dare you accuse me of being a gossipmonger when you were there to help me solve the case about Kamijou's alleged girlfriend! Stop blaming people without asking first for details!"

Seeing that Fukiyose does have a point, Tsuchimikado somewhat calmed down and sat back on his chair although this didn't stop him from sending a death glare to his classmate.

"You're horrible, Fukiyose-san," Shokuhou whispered to herself but she was heard anyway, "You just poke your nose onto a matter that doesn't involve you…"

"I can't believe this is our classmate who disciplines us," Aogami sounded bitter as he chews into his food, "Do you even know when to shut up or respect other's things?"

Himegami just kept silent as she didn't know how to react on the accusations they were hurling against her best friend.

_Humans sure are horrible. _Othinus thought to herself as she watched all these happen before her eyes with amusement.

Fukiyose Seiri was speechless at what's happening.

To put it in a simple case, these guys refused to accept the truth that their resident idiot in Kamijou Touma is in a possible relationship with someone they still have to identify. _If that was the case, wouldn't it be faster to ask baKamijou directly? And why they running in circles over this matter? Who entitled these two girls the Level Fives again? Idiots suit them better!_

"I'm sure she had a reason for that," All of the sudden, Shirai unexpectedly stood up for Fukiyose even before Index can also accuse the Forehead Deluxe of something, "Onee-sama, everyone, let's all calm down for the moment and hear what Fukiyose-senpai has to say. But first, Fukiyose-senpai, how long had you known about Kamijou-san's alleged relationship with someone?"

"Hey, I wanted to ask her that question," Aogami sulked in his seat.

"Why do I have to answer this?" Fukiyose felt that she had no obligation to follow their demand, "It's not like I know what Kamijou's doing in his life."

"I have had enough! I can't take it anymore!" Misaka was in the edge of mental breakdown if they didn't solve this mystery soon. "Just admit it already, Fukiyose-senpai! Who's dating that idiot exactly? I know it's not you or that Shokuhou!"

Nobody said anything. It seemed everybody was honest.

_These guys are hopeless..._ Fukiyose couldn't help but feel amazed at their apparent stupidity.

"I think we're forgetting something about this..." Tsuchimikado turned to Fukiyose, looking grim. "Oi, Fukiyose, do you have the photo of Kami-yan's alleged girlfriend? I think the answer lies there."

"Huh? What photo?" Misaka didn't get the blonde backstabber meant to say.

"Finally!" Fukiyose exclaimed, waiting for the moment these idiots came to their senses, "Someone had remembered it although Kamijou must have removed it yesterday since I went back to check his locker and it was all gone. But then…"

"If Seiri's analysis is correct, it seems that Kamijou-kun is in love with someone we all haven't even met before," Himegami added, finally being able to piece what little information they have, "Right, Seiri?"

"Finally, we're starting to have some decent forum here," Fukiyose was exasperated, "And let me just get this straight, I didn't spread the rumor. Just so you know, it wasn't a rumor but the truth or let's just call it a partial one since we don't have any idea who it is. In fact, I don't know anything else until I saw that picture of what looks like a get-together."

They look taken aback, as if none of them, save for Tsuchimikado, Aogami, and Himegami, recognized anything about this.

"Which picture?" Index suddenly asked with her wallet at hand. Something about what Fukiyose said made the English nun scramble her hands onto her wallet as an idea flicked in her head.

"Finally, you decided to speak since if I'm not mistaken, you were a part of that picture." Replied Fukiyose, feeling unsure whether the picture she was talking about was a recent one or not. "Was that your recent get together picture or something?"

Once again, they were surprised. Even Tsuchimikado can't recall something such as the get-together that she was talking about.

"So you knew something about this, Silver Sister?!" Misaka roared, not liking the fact that Index had just lied to her, wanted to come and demand something from her but Shirai stopped her, "Onee-sama, let's calm down. There must be some reasoning behind it…"

"In my defense, I didn't even know what Seiri was talking about so I thought Touma's just engaging in sinful adultery. Just wait, you all…" Index pouted as she then rummages in her wallet, which was filled with coins and bills, "Is this the one you're talking about?"

"Yup…" Fukiyose went wide-eyes as what Index was holding was exactly what's on Kamijou's locker.

Seeing this photo, everyone (except for those who had earlier investigated it two days go) had their shock of their lives as Misaka grabbed the photo. The picture showed that they were in a beach and apart from Kamijou and Index, there are four people that they didn't recognize but there were names written on it in each person in the photo.

_Jinri, the girl in the side who looks like a Korean with bikinis, was smiling happily like she was feeling grateful that they had the chance to take the picture._

_Wax, the tallest in the group with broad shoulders and a semi-bald head, looked at the camera, smiling and thinking that he's the coolest of all._

_Bren, the other Korean-looking guy with a lanky body frame, simply made a peace sign as he looks at the camera. _

But most of all…

_Vicky, the girl in the middle with olive skin and pony tails and her own set of bikinis, was all smiles as she proudly exposes her dental braces. She seemed to have taken the chance to hold Touma's hand when the basketball he was holding fell due to Index harassing him._

_Touma, the spiky haired boy in his swimming trunks who was holding the basketball, had let go of the orange orb when he was caught off-guard by Index. _

_Index raise up her thumbs in the picture while trying in vain to hold Touma's hands. _

After seeing the photo, they all couldn't help but be shocked, especially for Tsuchimikado, who just saw the extra detail and was cursing himself for not noticing it immediately. Shirai can only gape in astonishment while Shokuhou covered her mouth in an attempt to hide her disappointment and growing frustration over the photo. But as they have different reactions to the photo, they miraculously all have one question lingering in their minds.

How did Kamijou and the girl named Vicky managed to hide their relationship from them?

"Hey sister-san, do you have any idea when they started going out? Or at least, when did they met first?" Fukiyose was first to break the silence because her other guests had not yet overcome the shock, "Because judging by the photo, you seemed to have an idea about it."

The two of them exchanged looks and the silver-haired sister fell into a deep thought a second later, trying to dig through her deepest memories.

"Hmmph. A lot of things happened in the magical side that I didn't even give this a thought…" Index started racking her brain for something to share with their host, "Ah, I think I know now. Anyone remembers Touma's particularly bad grades during your last year as…uhm…what's that…freshmen in high school?"

"Ah yeah. That idiot had notoriously bad grades from the start due to his frequent absences," Fukiyose frowned, not actually liking those memories, "That's the reason why Komoe-sensei decided to give him an extra-curricular activities instead just so he can pass his first year."

"Ah, yes. I remember it now! I think that's the time Kami-yan had flunked all his grades, nyahahahaha!" Tsuchimikado reverted back to his happy-go-lucky state, "Komoe-sensei had practically forced him to participate in that sporting event…oh wait a minute…"

Apparently, something wasn't adding up.

"Didn't Kami-yan himself that he wasn't able to play in Academy City's football sporting league because he got the application wrong?" Aogami added to the now-growing puzzle of Kamijou's secret relationship, "So it's impossible that Kami-yan was able to play with the school's football varsity team…"

"That's right," Index nodded, feeling serious as for the rare time, she wasn't babbling about food or the magical world, "Because, if I'm not mistaken, he passed the application that automatically sent him playing for the Japanese National basketball team…"

There was silence after Index said those words.

"Uh…Silver Sister, come again…" Misaka must have thought she heard it wrong.

"Yeah, will you repeat that, sister-san…" Himegami pleaded.

"I said Touma played for Japan's national team!" Index screamed as he rummaged her wallet, "Look, I even have their photos here if you don't want to believe what I'm saying." She shrieked as she displays two photos for everyone to see. Fukiyose grabbed one photo while Misaka grabbed the other one.

True to what the English nun said, the pictures had shown that the boy was indeed a member of the national team of Japan. The first photo that Misaka have has shown Kamijou with his other teammates as they looked like they were the eventual champions of the "Asian Youth Hoops" tournament. The other photo that Fukiyose has in her hands shows what looked like Kamijou shooting the basketball against the outstretched arms of a defender.

"Woah, so Kami-yan did play for the national team?! How brutal!" Tsuchimikado and Aogami was understandably surprised, "Wait, how come we don't know all of these!"

"But…does Kamijou-kun know how to actually play basketball?" Himegami voiced out.

_He knows, human being. He knows how to. Even if I don't know what game is that. _Othinus was amused to see their expressions.

"Now that I think of it…" Fukiyose began to speak, as if she remembered something, "It somehow makes sense. Lately, Kamijou has been bringing basketball equipment to school since the last term but I just dismissed it as something that involved his perverted schemes."

"Well, at least, you now know, Fukiyose-senpai…" Shirai patted her shoulder in an apparent attempt to console her.

Fukiyose then checked the photo of Kamijou shooting the ball and narrowed her eyes. Suddenly, she noticed something else in the photo. Quickly, grabbing the photo of the get together, she then compared and contrast it before she made an astounding conclusion.

"Guys, it seemed that the Wax guy here and Kamijou have battled each other during the Asian Youth Hoops tournament," She can't believe the undeniable evidence, "Take a look at it."

The other guests then surrounded Fukiyose and once they saw the two pictures, they were simply amazed at the analysis of Fukiyose. "Seriously, Fukiyose's right!" Aogami shrieked, "Look, Kami-yan did fight the guy that was with them."

"Wax was with the Philippine team when he played against Touma's Japanese team," Index began to clarify, "On the other hand, Bren here actually played as well in the Asia Youth Hoops tournament but he never got the chance to face off against either Touma or Wax because if Touma's telling the truth, they already lost against Lebanon in the quarterfinals…They…"

"Okay, timeout! I needed a timeout!" Misaka was apparently swamped as her head was beginning to spin due to the revelations that were beginning to be unveiled before her, "This story is getting quite complicated. So let me sum up, that idiot, due to a wrong application, was put in the Japanese national team and he played against the guy that would later be on the get-together photo, right?"

"Yes Short Hair and don't forget Bren. He also played in the tournament," Index nodded.

"So…" Fukiyose stood up, already feeling exhausted, "What does Vicky or even that Jinri had to do with all of these? And when did they all meet? How does that lead to a love team between Kamijou and Vicky?"

"Well, Silver Sister, just blurt it out!" Misaka was ready to kill just to know the answers, "It seemed that you know everything. We're already going circles around these clues."

"Fine, Short Hair but first…" Index can feel her stomach gurgling, "I needed more food so I can have the energy for storytelling. Second, it's a bit long so bear with me."

Some fifteen minutes later, everyone was properly seated in the sofa and the tatami mats as Index, who was given five pieces of chicken sandwich, was in the middle, now starting to give her own testimony to what really transpired between the misfortunate guy and his alleged girlfriend.

"It all started in one night…when we all met the delegates from the other countries…"

* * *

"Baby Boy…"

"Yeah, Vicky?"

"I have a feeling that someone is talking about us…"

"Uhm…don't worry about that. They just simply don't know about us…Besides, Seria got us covered..."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Part Three: Index's First Testimony – Free Ice Cream**

**A/N – The non-Toaru characters were based on a Filipino 'anime' show called "Barangay 143." If any one of you is interested in watching it, you can search in on YT. **


	3. Part 3: First Testimony – Free Ice Cream

**Guest – Sadly, I don't think I can add that but who knows? Maybe I can change my mind…**

**Guest00 – Thanks for the review.**

* * *

**PART 3: Index's First Testimony – Free Ice Cream**

"Practice…practice…practice...our coach's whines nothing but practice. Besides, who would have thought that I would end up landing on the Japanese U-19 basketball team?"

"Then why did you end up playing basketball, Touma?"

"I needed to pull up my grades or else, I would repeat another year. Good thing Kumokawa-senpai actually backed up my case when Coach Mibuchi Takashi wanted to kick me out due to me breaking all of our equipment in the gym. It seems like Kumokawa-senpai and coach are actually acquainted with each other."

A certain spiky-haired boy was walking near the premises of the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium with a weary look on his face as he was being accompanied by Index, who was eating a bag of chips. It seemed his supposed rest day was interrupted by his coach, who ordered him to meet with the delegates from the other Asian countries and act like some sort of an usherette. Coincidentally, today was February 15 but instead of spending Valentine's Day with the Delta Trio, who seemed to not know that he is even in the basketball team; here he was, greeting and meeting other Asian representatives who are just beginning to arrive.

"Good thing that I'm just on the bench. I don't think I can last that much for forty minutes," The boy mumbled to himself as he then saw the rows of buses carrying the foreign delegates. He rubbed the aching part of his head as one by one, he watched all players, coaches, and staff go down on the buses.

For a tournament that wasn't as much anticipated as the more prestigious Olympics basketball or even the FIBA qualifiers, it sure had a lot of participants as Kamijou Touma, who is wearing his standard black-red-and-white basketball jersey jacket and jogging pants. The place where he was standing reminded him a bit of the food stalls in the Daihaseisai; every row where the guests will walk through had different kinds of food stands and the lightings were extravagant at best that it was like they were still celebrating Christmas.

Now, it happened that nearby, there was another usherette who was distributing free ice cream to the players passing and the spiky haired boy figured that it would be good if he can obtain one for Index's stomach.

"What time is it?" The boy glanced at his wrist watch as he watched the woman in the ice cream vendor hands another cone to a seven footer who seemed to be a Lebanese judging from the uniform that he is wearing. _Is this the first time I am seeing someone that tall? _Kamijou can't help but stare awkwardly at the lanky player, who licked his ice cream with pleasure as he carried his duffel bag.

The young boy sighed and grabbed the hands of the silver haired nun, who was a bit shocked by what the boy just did.

"6:58 in the evening, huh? I guess I can take Index to the free ice cream stand before we go back to our quarters since I haven't given Othinus her food," Kamijou smiled as they both walked for the ice cream stand, "Index-san, I think you should taste their free ice cream. I heard that they have the green tea ice cream with azuki bean, the mochi ice cream, Yukimi Daifuku, Pino, Gari Gari Kun, Suika Ba, and even the weird Oiri."

"Yay, Touma! Free ice cream! Free ice cream!" Understandably, Index was more than elated as she was being treated with free ice cream by her partner, "Neh Touma, get me one now! I'm hungry again! What I ate a while back wasn't enough!"

_Geez, Index. Calm down. We'll get there. _Kamijou faked a smile as he leads the keeper of the magical grimoires towards the spot where the free ice cream is being given. As they were all walking, the boy kept remembering how he ended up in this kind of situation.

Apparently, he was originally slated to play for their school's football team as an alternative for his failing grades, which was made worse by the fact that his attendances were abysmal. But due to an error in the distribution of the forms as well as his usual bad luck, he ended up getting instead a _single _basketball team form that was mixed into the other applicant papers and because he ended up following the directions of the wrong paper, he just found himself knocking into the gym doors of Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium one day and Coach Mibuchi was forced to take him in due to lack of players who are free.

In his dazed focus, he didn't notice a person walking in the opposite direction coming towards his same spot. It was too late to even change directions by the time he had already raised up his head to see the incoming disaster.

_Plack!_

"Wha-What the—" Kamijou wasn't able to finish what he was saying as all of the sudden, he felt his body bump into something soft.

Or rather, _someone._

"Oh…" Kamijou's eyes widen with terror the moment he realized that she just bumped into a girl, whose face got smudged with an ice cream that she must have got from the same spot that the boy and the nun was planning to go to. "Ah! Such misfortune! I'm sorry, miss! I didn't mean it!"

"Yeah! Touma didn't mean it!" The silver haired sister also wailed.

The girl in question only wiped off the ice cream from her soiled glasses while she fixes her brown hair. _Well, she's kind of cute and her bosom is…_ Kamijou immediately stopped right there as he knew that wasn't the problem. _Goddamit, what the hell am I thinking! I had to apologize to her! _He mentally screamed as he held out a piece of free tissue to the girl, whose jacket indicated that she's a representative from a foreign country, "So…uh…miss, you're from the Philippines, huh? Anyway, I'm sorry, really. I do hope I didn't cost you any trouble…" He apologized as he reaches out for the tissue.

The girl only looked at the spiky haired boy with narrowed blue eyes and after locking gazes with Kamijou, he only released a "Hmph…" and walked away from the scene.

"…oh and by the way…" Kamijou called out to the girl who is beginning to disappear out of his sight, "Welcome to Japan!"

* * *

_In the following days of the Asian Youth Hoops tournament, Japan won all of five matches in their group. First, they faced Syria which they defeated 92-49 without even Kamijou, who was relegated to the bench as he was too nervous to even play in garbage minutes. Then, the second one, they went up against the People's Republic of China. They barely managed to win, 100-98, with Kamijou's teammate Ogiwara Kaname beating the buzzer with his last-gasp three point shot. Again, Kamijou didn't play in this game as his shoe laces were destroyed. Then, they went on to stun Iran, 95 – 94. This time, Kamijou was subbed in at the last quarter but due to his misfortune, he ended up turning the ball over and nearly cost them the game but he ended up shooting from the line that enabled them to snatch the victory. Their fourth game was against Indonesia and for the first time, Kamijou was able to start for the game since Ogiwara asked to sit down to preserve his strength. They easily won, 121 – 56, with the spiky haired boy surprisingly grabbing a tournament-high 12 steals although the last one caused him to get kicked out of the court after he accidentally landed his face on the floor, causing a massive nosebleed. Then, their fifth and last game for their group, another teammate, Watanabe Ryusei took charge in their offense as Japan holds off a pesky Thailand team at 110 – 106._

_In the Group A, Lebanon defeated South Korea, 96 – 90 while in the other bracket, the Philippines walloped Myanmar, 151 - 31. _

_In the semi-finals, Japan had a tough time overcoming Lebanon's Khalil Ibrahim, whose three pointers forced the guys in black to spread their defense. Only the timely interception of Ogiwara and the fast steals of Kamijou, who played despite slipping earlier on the floor, managed to shut down the 6 ft. 6 in. shooting guard and win the game, 92 – 90, at the expense of Lebanon._

_And thus, Japan secured their spot in the finals of the Asian Youth Hoops tournament._

* * *

The next day was the day their fate would be decided by a single game that would determine if they would go home as the crowned champions or they would be in tears for failing to win the tournament for the 20th time. Of course, everyone went to the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium earlier than expected as they wanted to have their bodies warmed up. Ogiwara and Watanabe were sweating from obviously having a one-on-one outside.

Once they were all gathered in the locker room, they were all talking excitedly as they cannot hold down their eagerness to go out there and finish the tournament.

"I can't believe that we're here," Japan's center, Aikawa Yoshitune said, still in awe. "We actually made it." He was sitting on one of the benches in their dressing room, leaning his back on his locker while his sneakers were just in front of him. His 6 ft. 7 in. frame was towering above the rest of his teammates.

"Well, it's the finals so I kind off understand you, Yoshi," Small forward Masakatsu Reizei said, "By the way, we're up against the Philippines, huh? Just thinking about it makes my nerves go baka-baka…"

"Man, I can't wait to play," Ogiwara, the starting point guard, said as he spun a basketball on his index finger.

"Aren't you too eager?" Watabe, the shooting guard, raised his eyebrows, "The game is still later in the afternoon…"

"Of course! I really want to put that Wax Rivera bastard in his place!"

Upon hearing a certain opponent's name, the temperature seemed to drop.

"Be careful what you wish for, dumbass…" Aikawa chided his teammate as he rose up off the locker.

"What?! You little―"

"Ogiwara, this is the Asian Youth Hoops tournament, not the local Inter High or even the Winter Cup. Not only is the fact that he is playing but the Philippines seemed to got a big boost. Plus, based on the chart given to us by our scouts, it seemed that their scores are all over 110. Remember the match against Qatar?" Aikawa paused, letting that question sink in. He then continued, "Did they have scorers other than Rivera? Yeah. Did they give them a hard time? Well, more like the Qataris were slaughtered. So, if we should have it in our heads that that guy is who we should look out for, then we'll end up getting smacked in our heads by Coach Mibuchi."

"Yeah, you're right…" Ogiwara reasoned.

"Plus," Masakatsu continued. "Rivera-kun is the least of our problems. It's the finals and everyone from their team would be sure to go out with our guns blazing."

No one said anything after that. They knew that what Aikawa and Masakatsu said was right. They haven't really watched the Philippines play personally due to their own match schedules but judging by how last year's Philippine team played against their own team at the elimination round, Aikawa knew that they were a force that they shouldn't take lightly. _If anything, they have immensely improved further._

"By the way, Kamijou, are you fine?" Ogiwara suddenly spoke in a loud voice, "You're sulking there…"

Kamijou Touma was in the corner of the room, sitting with his legs stretched out while his back leaned on the locker containers, "Actually, Ogiwara-san," the backup point guard started. "I just can't imagine myself being here. The truth is, I don't even want to play for this team at the beginning for fear that my bad luck would eventually spread. I just did this to spare my grades," He said as he dropped his hands to his sides. He then turned to face Ogiwara, "Besides, something has been bothering me."

Ogiwara and Watanabe exchanged glances at this, it seemed as though it was something important.

"There's just this super cute girl that I have met a week back," He said with a smile, "Judging from her jacket, I think she's a representative for the Philippines and I know she's still angry at me for spilling her ice cream but still, it feel like I'm going to play for her today…"

"Play for us, you moron!" Ogiwara shrieked as he hits the spiky haired boy with a basketball lying on the floor, "Besides, you have that silver-haired loli! Why are you sympathizing with an enemy?!"

"Eh? I'm not sympa—"

"Idiot, you can think of that after we win the finals," Watanabe chuckled, "Besides, of all the twelve of us, I think you're the one who needed to calm down. You're not exactly the best when it comes to dealing pressure."

"It's because of my bad luck," Kamijou muttered.

Just then, the door opened and Mibuchi entered. He was dressed in a suit, and casually had both his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, you boys ready to go?" He asked sternly to his players, "It's almost time to get out there..." His face shone and then he said, "…Give it everything you have."

_Why are you trying to impress with that clean-shaven face of yours, old man?_ Ogiwara thought. When the boys saw their coach, they snickered, trying their utmost best not to laugh out loud.

"Our game plan will be what we discussed. Stay focused. Oh and Kamijou…" Mibuchi called out to the wielder of the Imagine Breaker, "Are you taking your cherifer supplements? You'll need to be taller in the future tournaments to come if you want to be more competitive than right now."

"Yes, coach," Kamijou replied and then whispered, "Although I don't think cherifer supplements would help me combat my misfortune…"

* * *

"And we're down to the last five minutes!"

The male commentator who is on the official's table announced as the crowd was on a frenzy. The Philippines was now leading ahead by six points after their center had scored a hook shot against Aikawa, who can only grunt in frustration.

As the Philippines went back to defend, Aikawa went to retrieve the ball, and then passed it to Ogiwara. He then passed it back behind to Aikawa who then redirected it Watanabe. When Rivera ran on ahead, Watanabe passed the ball back to Ogiwara, and number 24 from the Philippines came to stop him. The Filipino managed to somewhat cover him but Ogiwara still managed to release his shot.

The ball rattled into the net as his mark was unable to completely stop it.

"That was close…" Kamijou sighed. He was comfortably sitting on the bench as he was stretching his legs. _Anytime, I can be called to play out there. _

In the audience, the girl whom Kamijou had met earlier was cheering wildly for her hometown team as she was heard screaming, "_Let's go Philippine team!_"

All of the sudden, the Filipino crowd erupted with cheers. Looking back at the match, they saw Rivera drive inside and dunk the ball against two defenders. "_That's for you!_" He shouted as he flexed his biceps.

"For some reasons, I just don't like that Rivera guy," A benched Japanese player beside Kamijou muttered asked, "Too cocky for his own good."

"Yeah, you're somehow right," Kamijou replied.

"_What the hell?!_" They heard a Filipino fan shout. They looked in the direction of the court to see Aikawa slamming the ball against the Philippines' center, who got shaken up a bit. They then saw Rivera immediately signal something at the others and then they saw his teammate retrieved the ball and pass it to him.

Rivera had the ball at the center circle with Ogiwara blocking him while at the free-throw circle was Watanabe and his counterpart. On the top of the three point line were Masakatsu and his counterpart with their power forward Mochi Mikimoto and counterpart. Under the net, Aikawa was outboxing his mark for position.

Even though Rivera had the ball, his eyes were focused on Ogiwara. _I never expected this little runt to be this good_. He thought as then attempted to pass Ogiwara but the latter didn't make it easy for him. He then called out to their shooting guard and made an overhead to the two-guard man.

The guard then made a jump shot but because it was too strong, the ball bounced off and instinctively, Ogiwara and Rivera both jumped in the air as they all battled in the air with Aikawa and his counterpart. Fortunately, the center of Minamoto High School was able to grab the ball and was about to pass it to their point guard when he heard a loud thud in the floor. He was about to ignore it when he heard a familiar voice suddenly cry in pain.

Turning around, he was more than shocked to see Ogiwara lying in the floor as he was clutching on his right leg while Rivera stood above him.

It looked like their captain had collided slightly with the bald guy at the aerial fight for the ball and in the process, the Filipino ace stepped on the right foot of Ogiwara when they both landed on the floor.

"Ogiwara-san!" Kamijou suddenly called out in concern as he stood up. In their worry, not one of them had seen the smirk and sadistic grin that was plastered in Rivera's face as he walks away. _Perfect! _He would have almost laughed evilly but he held it down as he realized everyone would have notice what he just did.

"Ogiwara/Ogiwara-san/Ogiwara-kun/Captain!" The rest of the team called out and followed suit with Kamijou as they all surround their hurt player while another referee of Taiwanese nationality blew his whistle. "Referee, time out!"

"Ogiwara! Are you fine?!" Mibuchi, now worried, raised his voice as he had one of the bench players help the brunette stand up.

"I'm fine coach…" Ogiwara tried to stand up on his own but he ended up holding into the shoulders of the bench player. "Unfortunately…"

"You're not fine at all." Mibuchi said in a grave voice as from afar, the Filipino coach was already apologizing to the assistant coaches as he was asking forgiveness on behalf of their ace player, who refused to even say sorry, "You'll have to sit out."

As the limping Akashi was being assisted back into the bench, the remaining members of the Akatsuki Five then decided to sub in one of their benched players. "With Ogiwara being gone, I have no choice but to let him in," Aikawa, being the vice-captain, decided that it's his time to be superior and he took over the team. "There is still five minutes into the game but let's tighten it up. We have to shoot more threes."

"Hah?" Masakatsu can't believe what he heard. "Then that means…"

"Yes," As if already knowing what their forward will say, Aikawa didn't let him continue. "In place of Ogiwara, Kamijou would be inserted as the point guard, no matter how much I hate it," He said as at the same time, Kamijou is already lacing up his sneakers and was already marching into the court.

"Eh…l-let's do this, guys!" Kamijou said in a nervous way that his four other teammates were beginning to think that bringing him in would be a big mistake.

"Oi, Kamijou. Don't drag us down like what you have been doing in the past games," Masakatsu scowled as he then picks up the ball. "Lest you want me to personally kick you in your butt."

"Hai…" Kamijou was crying crocodile tears.

"There's still some time left. Let's go!" Aokawa took charge as they restarted their offense.

_Kamijou. Make that Rivera bastard pay for injuring me! _Ogiwara gritted his teeth as he had no choice but to helplessly watch his teammates.

And so, in the whole duration of the three-and-a-half minutes, both Japan and the Philippines then upped their tempo and began to play on a much faster pace as both teams now began to exchange goal after goal. Rivera was obviously in his best state to play as he was pounding the Japanese team mercilessly with his slashes inside the paint and his outside shots but the black shirts quickly countered this by having Kamijou score in a volume rate at the three-point line. _I can't believe it! I'm actually scoring three after three after almost having consecutive games where I don't even score at all! _The spiky haired boy was amazed as he hit another three-point shot from the rainbow arch. Still, this was a game that was so intense that even with the defense trying its best to hold on, it would end up crumbling in face of a heated offense. Basically, it was a battle of speed and skill where everyone is on each other's throats.

"_Agh!_" Rivera forced a three-pointer against Kamijou, who was hell-bent on stopping him, "_That's for you!_" Rivera pointed both of his hands at the spiky haired boy, who was sweating profusely just from defending the taller Wax Rivera.

The spiky haired boy then felt himself like he was in his best moment. _What's this? I...am…smiling? I don't know why but for some reason, this is getting me pumped up more, even if I'm only here because of my failing grades! Wait…I have no time to think of such thoughts. I have to finish this game for my team._

He then quickly made layup against the Philippines, who were already on the verge of collapsing due to the unexpected increased speed of their match and is now on their last legs.

"It's now down to 20 seconds!"

The announcer said as Rivera dunks the ball with ferocity and the lead was back to their country.

"We have to score a buzzer beater even if it's not a three-point shot…"

Kamijou muttered as he saw Rivera running back to defend their goal. The score is already 101 -100 with 15 seconds left into the game.

"We have to score…"

Seeing their desperate situation, Kamijou then brings down the ball and passes it to Watanabe, who was free to take the shot but the moment that latter got the ball, who was suddenly double-teamed by two Filipino players, who were both unyielding as they plan to steal the ball one more time to seal their narrow victory.

"Watanabe-san! Give me the ball!" Kamijou then called out to Watanabe, "I'm free!"

_But you're being guarded by that Rivera guy! _Watanabe wanted to remind him of that fact but seeing the expression of the boy and the fact that the ball was almost stolen, he then sighed. _Well, at least, don't let him take it, Academy City kid! Make the shot yourself! _

Watanabe then flings the ball towards the hands of the spiky haired boy. Rivera notices this and immediately smirked, "_Bring it!_" He then began to pressure Kamijou, who was keeping the ball away.

"_Boooo!_" From the audience, the girl with glasses and the brunette hair began to jeer the Japanese team as the Filipino crowd joined in her antics.

Kamijou had the ball as he then heard his coach yell at him, "Oi, Kamijou, you barely have ten seconds! At least move the ball now if you don't plan to shoot it!" Mibuchi yelled frantically as everyone from the Japanese bench are getting worried that the spiky haired boy's unusual misfortune might affect their game.

"_It's now a one on one between Kamijou of Japan and Rivera of the Philippines!_" The commentator's voice blared in the loudspeakers.

_Bu this Rivera guy! I can't shake him off! _Kamijou's mind almost went blank as he kept dribbling the ball away from Rivera, who seemed intent on sticking to him.

Suddenly, his mind momentarily remembered one move his coach made him watch in one of their trainings to make his fundamentals sharpen.

_That's it! I'll take this myself if I have no one to pass to! _Kamijou saw that everyone was heavily guarded and what he would do in the next six seconds will ultimately.

He then backs repositioned his body, with his back facing Rivera, who was still sticking to him like glue. Suddenly, he spins and began to drive towards the basket. Rivera saw this coming and kept up as he was still sticking to him. But the moment he had done so, the spiky haired boy's strong feet suddenly stops running as his right leg stops in front of him.

Instantly, he jumps as his front leg as some sort of a foul baiter.

_Fade away? That idiot! _Coach Mibuchi didn't expect to see his backup do an unexpected move against one of the Philippines' best players as Rivera tried to keep up as he raised both hands but in an instant, Kamijou had already released the ball as the orange orb went into a perfect arch.

The world seemed to have frozen in those milliseconds as the buzzer was heard. Each Japanese and Filipino fan can only held on their breaths as they watch the ball suddenly bounce in the glass board.

And then in the turn of a millisecond, the ball suddenly lands into the iron hoop and rattles in before eventually swishing in the center of the net.

"Kobe…" Kamijou muttered and invoked a certain late sports legend as the ball eventually found its way underneath the basket and into the wooden floor.

Immediately, the shouts of cheers and victory was filling the whole stadium as Kamijou Touma, who was now sitting on the floor due to fatigue, was now being mobbed by his ecstatic teammates, who rushed towards where he was. "Oi, you idiot!" Ogiwara punched him lightly in the head, "You made us all worried with that unexpected fade away shot!"

"Sometimes, I don't know if your misfortunes is a prelude to this," Watanabe said as he thanks the basketball gods for favoring the misfortunate spiky haired boy for this day.

"The bottom line is he made the shot," Aikawa said as he carried the unsuspecting hero of the day in his shoulders, "At the very least, let's stop criticizing him today."

"Oi, put me down!" Kamijou cried as he was hoisted into the shoulders of his teammates, "I'm not a baby!"

But as the Japanese squad was celebrating as well as its supporters, the opposite can be said of their opponents, who were all either shocked or stunned by what just transpired as Rivera, breathing heavily as he kneels in the floor and clenches his fists. _Number 24… _He grits his teeth as he watches Kamijou, who was removing his sweaty number 24 jersey.

* * *

The awarding ceremonies the day after the final game was more like an official banquet for all the teams that were present yesterday.

"Thanks for the food!"

"Oi, Ogiwara! Slow down with the chewing! You might end up biting your fingers…"

"Besides, your food looks like vomit…"

"Hey, you don't have to word it like that, Aikawa!"

"Touma! Touma! I love that they have this kind of food here!"

"Human, please put me down now or I'll kick you in your eyes…"

Kamijou Touma sighed as puts down Othinus, who was eating out with them at the awarding ceremony, as he looks at his plate filled with varieties of viands while his rice was ready to overspill. In other words, it was like a mountain decorated to please the eyes of the eater although eating it is slightly an entirely different matter, especially to someone who doesn't eat that much.

Unless that person is a certain silver-haired English nun that was currently busy gorging herself with meat.

As the fireworks and the firecrackers outside of the main building are slated to explode as the sign of the closing of the Asian Youth Hoops tournament, the Asian teams that are present are either too eager to get their medals or they are just simply waiting to get their individual accolades.

As their table was very much peaceful amidst the growing number of firecrackers now exploding outside of the building, Kamijou can't help but observe how awfully close Ogiwara and Watanabe are as they seemed to enjoy each other's company without any signs of embarrassment. _If I'm not mistaken, they were both teammate in middle school. That must have been a reason why they are so close with each other._ The boy thought as he then realized that this is just the first time he had actually participated in an official event that has nothing to do with Academy City. Whether his membership in the Japanese U-19 basketball team is something that must have been known by someone else other than Kumokawa, Kamijou doesn't know nor does he intended to but watching them from his seat, he can feel a hint of warmth touching his heart. It's as if he had just gained something that have helped sealed his place in the team's somewhat short lists of accomplished.

Diverting his eyes away from the reunion of the two, he then spots the other tables surrounding them and they were all very noisy, except for the table where the Philippine team is sitting. It looks like they still carried the somber mood of yesterday's defeat. Everyone, particularly Rivera, looked all gloomy.

_And there's the cute girl I met before. _Kamijou can't help but stare at the girl with glasses and the dark brown hair, who was sitting beside the opponent that the spiky haired boy faced. Because from the distance, Kamijou can't actually hear what the girl was talking about but judging by her body language, it seemed that the girl was busy trying to comfort Rivera. _What the? _Suddenly, Kamijou crushed the tissue paper that was in his hands.

"Huh? Touma?" Index was taken aback by her partner's sudden shift of behavior.

"Human, what is wrong with you? You don't seem to like what you're seeing…" Othinus then looked to where the boy was looking and smirked, "Oh, I see. It seemed that he is starting to fall head over heels over that girl there. My, my, human. Don't you think you're getting too jealous—"

"I-Idiot, I said something like that!" Kamijou vehemently denied it, his cheeks flustering, "It's just that…"

"_Alright everyone…_" The host for the closing ceremonies suddenly began to speak, "_May we all take our seats…_"

Everyone then stopped their chatter and focused their gazes towards the host, who is now speaking in front of them while a presentation was shown on screen.

"_Roberto Sebastian Jr._" The host began to speak in a solemn way, "_Played the game like he did everything in his life. He gave assistance when needed and made every shot count._"

The screen then flashed what looked like a picture of a Filipino player shooting a basketball.

"What the? That's…" Kamijou's eyes widened as he instantly recognized the picture of the player.

"What? You know him, Touma?" Index asked, with a tone of suspicion.

"Well, not personally but…" Kamijou explained, "When I first practiced with the team, coach showed me tapes of his plays. To be honest, when I watched his videos, I realized that he was really good even for an amateur like me. In fact, he's like the standard barometer not only for me but also every one of us that chases his skill…"

"_He knew that living, like playing basketball, was a privilege that must not be wasted,_" The host continued, "_Basti, as we all know him, may have left us too early but we will not forget him and the live that he showed for the game. Let's give it up for our Asian Youth Hoop's two-time Most Valuable Player, Roberto "Basti" Sebastian Jr._"

There was a momentary silence as one of the staff brought a golden plaque in the stage.

"_And may we now call on to receive the Asian Youth Hoops Valor Award on behalf of Basti his younger sister, Miss Victoria Sebastian…_"

Kamijou can't help but be surprised when the person that stood up was none other than the cute brunette that had caught his attention since the day that he met her. "I see now…" The spiky haired boy can only mutter as he didn't fail no notice the girl cry out softly as she accepts the plaque.

As there was a round of applause coming from the audience, the host continued, "_And now, let's all post for the moment as we give Basti the traditional final buzzer…_"

"Kami-sama, he's too young to die…" Ogiwara muttered as the buzzer was sounded as a respect to the late Filipino cager, who had competed in the annual event thrice in the past.

"Does anyone knows here what's the cause of his death? It feels shocking. It's just like yesterday, I had the chance to play against him…" Aikawa followed.

"Now that I know how he passed away but still, I know what you feel, Aikawa…" Masakatsu nodded, solemnly bowing his head.

After the awarding ceremonies where the Japanese team had finally gotten their gold medals while the others gut their second and third place medals and certificates, Kamijou was busy standing with his teammates as Index wasn't even finished eating her food when all of the sudden, he spotted the girl already exiting from the venue. Something inside him snapped as he found himself following the girl.

Exiting the venue as well, he found himself walking in a quiet hallway as he was desperately trying to catch up with the girl, who was walking rather fast.

Then all of the sudden, he bumped into someone who was walking towards an opposite direction.

When Kamijou recovered from the slight collision, he saw that the person he bumped with is none other than the person he felt like he would rather not see today. _Such misfortune._

"_Hey, sorry…_" Kamijou only in English muttered to Rivera, who looked at him with a disgusted facial expression.

"_Ang laki mong engot! _(You big idiot)," Rivera, still feeling bitter over the last-gasp buzzer beater the boy made, said in a grotesque way.

"_Uh…excuse me. What did you say?_" Of course, Kamijou didn't understand the slight indult.

"_I said it's okay. Engot means my friend…_" Rivera then faked a friendly expression as he pretended he meant no harm.

"_Hey, thanks man!_" Kamijou took the bait, "_I'll remember that word. Engot. I'll see you around!_"

He then turned around, not even noticing the sadistic smile that was carved into the face of his opponent.

* * *

"Ugh!"

For nearly thirty minutes, the girl has been busy throwing some rocks in a nearby trash bin as she let herself enjoy the cool breeze of the wind. She wanted to clear her head so that she can focus more in little activity that she indulged herself into and to remove the sorrow and the tension that she felt as being the younger sister of a basketball star. Strangely, she doesn't feel anything anymore and actually, she wanted nothing more than to be alone for the moment.

"Oi, that's a nice shot!"

"Hey, Touma! What's with you going here, in _their _quarters?!"

"Index, can you calm down?"

"Hmph, I had to chase you here after you left me at the hallway!"

"_What are you two doing here?_" She can't help but asked in a cracked voice as she faced and found out that the two individual who are talking behind her are none other than the guy who was the cause of their team's defeat and the nun who was always with her. The boy was also holding a strange doll in his hands although the brunette didn't know why nor could she care to.

"_What else than to see you if you're fine?_" Kamijou smiled, "_By the way, nice shot…engot…_"

"_What did you say?_" Suddenly, the girl felt provoked as she sharply turns to face the boy while she drops the rock that was in her hand.

"_I said that you're good, engot…_" Kamijou didn't realize that there was a killing intent in the girl's eyes.

"_Are you looking for a fight?!_" The girl clenches her fists and glared at the boy, who was surprised at her fierce expression.

"_Huh?! What?! No?!_" Kamijou found himself panicking as he tried to get hold of the situation, "_I just thought…you were all sad here and that I can cheer you out and that we can be close friends…_"

The girl only made a frown in her face as she then began to move, with the boy and Index stepping aside. Even so, the girl pushed away the boy as she yells, "_Go away!_"

_So fierce. _Othinus can't help but remark.

"_I…I watched your brother play in some of the videos…_" Kamijou decided to go diplomatic as this was his first time asking someone out, "_And I can say that I'm you brother's big fan._"

This got the girl to stop from entering their quarters as she faced the boy once again.

"_I never got the chance to meet him personally last year since I wasn't on the team yet,_" Kamijou decided not to anymore mention anything involving his battles involving the magic and science side in the earlier months. He knew she wouldn't even believe him, "_But even then, I had to admit that I patterned most of my plays after your big brother Basti. And well…I didn't even know that you were his…anyway, I'm sorry for your loss._"

The girl was still frowning although her facial features somewhat softened up.

"_Anyway, so I thought maybe we could be…you know…I mean…_" Kamijou was already stuttering, "_We can be…uh…engot…together…_"

Suddenly, the girl laughed in a manner that almost made the heart of the boy jump. _Kawaii! _Kamijou's mouth gaped as she watched the girl be happy for the first time, "_Uh…why are you laughing?_"

"_Whoever you've been talking to is obviously not your friend,_" The girl corrected him, "_Engot means stupid in our Filipino language._"

"_Oh…_" Kamijou finally realized his blunder as he then internally blamed it on someone. "_That Rivera bastard…well…sorry there. I'm really sorry. I didn't know it._"

"_Forget it…_" The girl pouted as she turns her head away.

"_But I really…you know…mean it…_"

"_What?! That I'm stupid?!_"

"_No! I mean…that I would like to be…you know…no…I mean is…I would like to be…_"

"_What?! Blurt it out?!_"

"_Friends. I'm asking if we could be friends!_" Kamijou laughed nervously but something about the girl's facial expressions reminded him of a classmate. _Is it just me or does she slightly resembles Fukiyose when angry? _

The girl didn't reply but instead, she just picked up a rock and began to throw it again on the bin. Seeing this, the boy then came up with an idea and he spoke, "_Hey, you're actually a good shooter,_" He then smirked as he points to himself, "_But seriously, not as good as me…_"

"_Excuse me?!_" The girl turned around in surprise.

"_Okay, how about a bet?_" Kamijou proposed a challenge, "_Whoever can shoot most pebbles from the farthest distance wins. If you win, I promise I won't bother you again._"

"_And if you win?_"

"_Well…then…I will treat you ice cream tomorrow at the delegates' field trip Fuji-Hakone-Izu National Park…_" Kamijou was very confident in this game.

"_On one condition,_" The girl decided to set her own conditions as well, "_When I win, you still have to buy me ice cream and you won't bother me again…_"

"_Okay, that's fine for me!_"

Thus, the mini-game began for the two of them.

Kamijou decided to take the first shot. He picks up a pebble and threw it in the bin, "Kobe!" He shouted as he successfully makes his shot.

But to his dismay, the girl also made her shot, "_Too easy…_" She made a gesture of dusting off her hands.

"_Oi, let's see with this distance…_" Kamijou felt challenged as he stepped back two feet from where he was standing. He then threw another pebble, which managed to go inside the bin. But sadly, the girl also made her shot.

"_Vicky for three!_"

"_Here, I made another shot!_"

"_Maybe you should pray for a miracle…_"

"_Just watch. This Kamijou-san will make his shot!_" He said as he closes his eyes and threw the pebble. Judging by the angle of the throw, it should have been a perfect shot as the pebble looked to be really arching towards the middle of the bin.

But it seemed that this time, the basketball gods won't favor the boy as the all of the sudden, a wind gushed past the three individuals present plus Othinus and made the pebble bounce off the lid of the bin.

"Gyaaaaah!" Kamijou made an unmanly scream as he watched the pebble bounce off the tin container, "Such misfortune!"

"_Hahaha. I knew it! You lose!_" The girl made a victory pose.

"_Hey! The game isn't over though!_" Kamijou seemed to be desperate, "_You still have to shoot the pebble!_"

Grinning, the girl simply took a pebble and flung it towards the bin. Immediately, the pebble made a perfect arch as it ended up landing inside the bin.

The boy can only sulk in misery as the girl jumped in happiness that she won the contest, "_W-Well…that was a great shot…_" Kamijou scratched his head, "_Maybe whatever luck I have already ran out. Fine you're the shooting champion._" He rode with the celebrations of the girl, who is still in seventh heaven as by instinct, he held hands with the brunette.

"Uhm…hey…what's your name, by the way?" The girl asked once they settled down although they hands are still locked with each other's, "I only know you as the boy who made that shot against Wax…"

"_I'm Kamijou Touma or the other way around in your naming conventions,_" The spiky haired boy introduced himself, "_And who's Wax? You mean the Rivera guy?_"

"Yeah. He's our ace and…" The girl stopped short before he continued, "_He's also a classmate of mine in our high school. By the way, I believe you have heard my name back in the awarding ceremony but just call me Vicky. It's short for my real name._"

"_Yeah, Vicky. Nice to meet you…_" Kamijou can't say anything as he can't help but stare straight into the blue eyes of Vicky, who was staring back at his own orbs. Suddenly, they found themselves locked into their own little world that when a random janitor, who was running past them, accidentally bumped into the boy and in turn, the boy accidentally fell into Vicky.

Perhaps, it wasn't intentional but the boy found his lips landing straight into the soft cheeks of the girl, who only winced in shock.

"What the?!" Index, who was largely ignored for most of the time, can only grit her teeth in anger as he watched her partner suddenly kiss the brunette in her cheek. The brunette looked shock although she didn't even resist when the boy kissed her.

"_Uh…well…_" The boy began to scratch his head in embarrassment after they both detach themselves from each other, "_So…uh…so I'll see you tomorrow? For your ice cream, of course…_"

"_Uh…yes Touma…_" Vicky can only mutter, "_Hey, can we exchange digits? Just so you know, we can find each other easily tomorrow._"

"_Uh, yeah!_" Kamijou wasted no time in fishing out his phone as he gave his own number while he got the digits of Vicky, who was still in dazed over what just happened. After that, Kamijou and Index finally left as Vicky continued to touch the part of her face which was kissed by the boy.

Suddenly, she felt her heart beating louder as she gathered her senses.

She then felt pumped up for tomorrow as strangely, she felt excited.

_Meanwhile…_

"What was that, Touma?!" Index was angrily yelling.

"I…I don't know Index…" Kamijou was trying to explain, "I mean…I didn't try to kiss her. It was just…uh…well…"

"Human, human, human…" Othinus said in a sing-song voice as he latched herself in the shoulders of the boy, "I think you're really falling for her already…"

"I said I don't—"

Suddenly, the boy felt his phone rang sharply in his pockets. Thinking it was none other than Vicky, he immediately fished it out and answered the call.

"Hey, Vicky—"

"_Oh my. My cute little kouhai seemed to be in love for the first time…_"

"Eh?! Kumokawa-senpai?!" Kamijou can't help but scream in fear as he was instead hearing the voice of a certain Beauty Senpai, "Why—Why did you call?"

"_I just wanted you to know that I sent the results of the game to Yomikawa-sensei and Komoe-sensei so that they can finally pull up your grades._" Kumokawa happily said, "_That's all._"

"I see. Thanks, Kumokawa-senpai. Then can I put this down now? I—"

"_By the way, I was actually observing you from afar,_" The tone turned into a sickly sweet one that the boy can feel his goosebumps rise up, "_It seemed that this is your first time asking out somebody, no? But at least, the honor of someone dating my precious kouhai didn't go to that Shokuhou or even to the Railgun_—"

"I told you I wasn't in love with her or something!" Kamijou yelled.

"_Oh, now you're in denial, my kouhai._" Kamijou can imagine a sinister grin in the Beauty Senpai's face, "_What you're experiencing now may not be love but I can tell you that it's infatuation—the first step to a whole process. You're smitten over her, right?_"

"…"

"_Think what you will, my cute kouhai…_" Kumokawa concluded the call, "_But you can always ask me love advices when you felt like you needed to step up your game against Vicky-chan. It seemed that the Wax guy you fought is also head over heels over her. You'll face tough competition._"

"Huh? But…" Kamijou didn't made sense of those words but the caller already cut off the communication.

"Such misfortune."

Nevertheless, he was looking forward for tomorrow. _Hmmm…what should I and Vicky do tomorrow? Will I take her to some pretty place she would like? Would I…_

He wasn't able to finish his thoughts as all of the sudden, Index jumped into his head and chomped his scalp as her punishment to the boy.

* * *

**THE PRESENT TIMELINE**

Shokuhou landed a fist on the table the moment Index had just finished narrating the first testimony about Kamijou and the girl named Vicky. The others had to act fast to calm down the Mental Out before it becomes chaos.

"Shokuhou-san! Calm down!" Shirai had to grip the taller girl into her hips as it seemed that the Mental Out was getting wild.

"I knew it! I knew that damned Kumokawa had something to do with this!" The blonde Level Five tried to get away from the teleporter's grip, "When I see that girl, I'll really kill her! No wonder she wasn't here with us to give her own testimony!"

"But hey, at least we now know how they started," Tsuchimikado tried to act positive but his body language is betraying his intent, "Though I'm still amazed how Kami-yan was still able to hid it from me, much less from you."

"But that idiot! How the hell did I not know this?" Now, it was Misaka who was furious as she crushes an empty paper cup in her hands, "That slut… trying to make moves on that idiot…"

"Would you guys just stop it already?!" Fukiyose yelled as she was now trying to calm everybody down although the effects of the revelations that began to be revealed was hitting them harder, "It's not good if we'll all be hot-headed or what!"

"Hey, calm down too, Fukiyose-sama…" Aogami was worried that their classmate would make the situation worse, "I mean, you look like you don't like it yourself." Fukiyose froze at what her bluenette classmate said.

"What do you mean?" The Iron Wall Girl gritted her teeth.

"I mean, all the while that Index-chan was telling her testimony, you looked like you wanted to murder someone," Aogami pointed out.

"Is it my fault for acting like this?!" Fukiyose finally exploded as her eyes were really furious, "That whore just managed to seduce one of my classmates. Of course, it would just be natural for me to be angry because I'm worried for his well-being! I care for that idiot Kamijou!"

"It seemed that just hearing the first part of Kamijou-san's and Vicky-san's story is driving everyone here so hotheaded," Shirai sighed as he then faced Index, "Neh, sister-san, can you tell us what happened next…"

"Well…Touma actually gave Vicky not only an ice cream but also his key chain," Index recalled as she bites into her sandwhich, "Oh and Vicky actually gave her own keychain as well. In fact…" She stopped eating as something in her memory was actually driving her into some sort of a foul mood as well, "Touma even brought a teddy bear and a bouquet of flowers just one night."

Everyone paled when they heard that one fact.

"That means…" Himegami, who was mostly silent all throughout the storytelling, can't bring to say it herself as her stomach was churning badly.

"Kami-yan actually had summoned the guts to confess to a girl!" Tsuchimikado and Aogami both screamed in terror, "Wah! The Kami-yan disease!"

"Actually, I don't know if that's what happened," Index sadly replied, "I wasn't able to come with him on that day he was supposed to meet with Vicky at the Tokyo Train Station but from the tears in his eyes, I think he never saw her again. Well…that was until the two met each other…in the Philippines…"

Again, this silenced the whole group.

"Huh? What the hell did that idiot even do there?" Misaka was now demanding answers. The first testimony alone was too much for her too bear and she feels this second testimony of the silver-haired nun would be much heavier.

"If Touma is telling the truth, I think Vicky's father happened to have an interest on him," Index began to narrate, "If I'm not mistaken, he played as a guest player or what they call an import in one of the sporting leagues in that country…"

"And what happened?" Himegami asked curiously.

"Strangely, Vicky's manners suddenly changed when we met her again last summer," Index began to explain, "It's like she doesn't want to see Touma. In fact, they got into an ugly fight during one of their games. Geez, if you only saw how persistent and patient Touma is in dealing with her. But they were only able to make up with the help of Bren and Jinri…"

"Oh…the Korean guys…great…" Fukiyose sighed as she puts her forehead into her right hand, "I guess we'll be in for a long story courtesy of Sister-san…"

"Well…but it's long though. Do you still want to—"

"I don't care!" Misaka stood up, very much eager to hear the second part of her testimony, "We have the whole Saturday to hear the story. It isn't even ten in the morning!"

"Geez fine…" Index then asked for another plate of snacks as she continued her testimony, "I think is started with that game meeting with that Coach…"

* * *

Kamijou can't particularly remember when he last visited this place. But more importantly, he can't still believe that he can be in this particular relationship where being blinded by euphoria is fine.

_Was it some months ago._

_Was it days? Weeks? Months? Years._

"That was just too exaggerating…" He sighed as he stood in front of a grave with the name "ROBERTO "BASTI" SEBASTIAN JR." on the stone slab.

"_There…_"

"_You finished, babe? I have prayed to Othi-chan for his soul. Looks like he'll get the justice he deserved."_

"_I know, baby boy…_"

There was an immediate silence before the boy continued to speak.

"_By the way, I'll be staying at your father's house for the night. I'll just come back to Japan on Monday night…_"

"_I see. Then I guess everything would be fine, Touma?_"

Kamijou smiled as he looked into the sky.

"_Yeah. Somehow, I feel everything would be just fine, Vicky._"

* * *

**Next Chapter: Part Four: Index's Second Testimony – Please, Vicky**


End file.
